Something More
by squish13
Summary: One picture is all it took. A goddess, a princess, an angel, and a matchmaker. A relationship may bloom after one mistake. We needs more Palucina in this community, and here is my attempt at that! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello~ people's of the Smash community! Anyways, here I am. As a bit of a note, I'm a veteran of the Fire Emblem side of FF here, but this is my first fic for Smash. I hope it satisfies! Anyways, we know the screenshots that were released when Lucina was revealed way back when, and the ship that Sakurai spawned with one of those... I don't see enough of that, and I live by the saying, "If you don't see something you want, you make it yourself" or something along those lines. We need more Palucina in this community, so here I've come to help with that! :D So sit back, R&amp;R, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

One match was all it took.

Lucina, Palutena, and Captain Falcon in a three-way free-for-all. Pikachu should have been there, but with a Jigglypuff mishap in the morning, making the match was unfortunately out of the question. Now, all things considered, the battle was fairly even the whole way through. Though, one Falcon Kick changed things for one fighter. Before Lucina knew it, she ended up landing on top of Palutena, and while it wasn't the worst situation she could have been in, she didn't notice the flash of a camera.

* * *

Lucina walked the halls of the Smash mansion after the match. She reached up to rub her neck from the post-battle soreness. _ I can't believe I rolled into that Falcon Punch like I did…_ the princess thought to herself. Well, maybe a visit to Dr. Mario would benefit her. She looked over to one of the walls, which held various snapshots of a few of the events. Seeing a picture of the doc wiped that thought from her head as she saw how he threw pills at the others. _Well… maybe not._

"Heya, Luci!"

Lucina turned around to see the cheery angel, Pit, rushing up to her. A frown temporarily crossed her face as she thought of why he might be here, what kinds of stories Palutena might be telling him. There was already the incident during their first match when the kid wouldn't stop cracking jokes which just flew right by the princess. Robin ended up having a chat with the angel after that match. She remained silent for a bit to let him have the first words here.

"I heard ya had a rough time back there. So, I thought of what usually helps me out in these situations," He continued. "A nice visit to a hot spring!"

Immediately Lucina's mind went to think of the last time she visited one. "I… don't quite think that's a good idea."

"Oh? Hmm… How about a surprise party!" Immediately his hands went to cover his mouth after saying that. "Oh, uh… Well… I guess it's not really a surprise if you already know. But uh… Just a regular party then, I guess."

"Oh, um…" Lucina looked back and forth from an expectant-looking Pit and the picture-covered wall to her side. "Yes, I'd be happy to attend." She wasn't quite sure how that was supposed to help her feel better after the match, but perhaps it would lift her spirits after that recent loss.

"Yawee!" The angel exclaimed, raising a fist to the air in his excitement. "I can't wait to tell the others! Now when can it be… Hmm… Tomorrow. Yeah, great! Tomorrow it is then! Now, come on. You gotta help me tell everyone! Tell them!" He added before running off.

"Alright then." The princess agreed, with a slight chuckle.

And spread the news she did. She was quite amazed at how fast word could travel from one Smasher to the next. Before the end of the day, every fighter had gotten word of this party that Pit was planning. Even some of the assist trophies decided to join as well. As Lucina returned to her room, she felt somewhat relieved. She was actually quite excited for what the next day might hold in store.

* * *

Lucina awoke the next morning, letting out a great yawn as she stretched out. She wasn't nearly as sore as yesterday, and usually it's quite the opposite. No need to complain though, as she had Pit's party to look forward to. It was a Saturday, which meant no regular matches. Sure, the Smashers could occupy themselves with other activities. The Home Run Contest was quite popular during this time of the week, but hey, party time!

As Lucina got ready for the event, she pretty much dressed the same as she normally would. The only difference was that she opted to leave her cape and pauldrons behind, along with Falchion. She left her room to head down to find the party, Pit never really specified where it was. She'd find it eventually.

On her search, that strange Duck Hunt duo were the first that she found. When the dog noticed her, it started laughing, not that that was really strange at all. Lucina just watched it run off, still wondering why a _dog_ had been invited to the tournament. Then again, there was a hedgehog, plumbers, a yellow… thing with a strange mouth… Okay! There were a lot of strange participants to the tournament.

Lucina decided to continue along the path Duck Hunt came from. Eventually, noise started picking up. It was pretty obvious where the party was at this point. Everyone was there, surprising, considering some of the attitudes a few carried, but they were all having quite a great time. Music was going, there seemed to be a karaoke station, and plenty of tables of snacks and drinks (though, that probably wouldn't last long). As Lucina entered, the first thing the she noticed was Pit… in a hot tub... eating ice cream. She shook her head and walked over to the angel. Of course he wasn't the only one in there, though, of those in the hot tub, he was the only one wearing his regular clothes. "Uh… Pit?"

The angel turned around at noticing his friend finally arrived. "Oh, heya Lucina!" He said. "What's up? Enjoying the party?"

"Why are you in a hot tub?" She asked, eyeing the ones there, including Shulk and one of Rosalina's lumas.

"Oh, well, you said no hot spring." He replied, not seeing anything wrong with the situation. "I mean, Lady Palutena could have easily set one up… But I got us a hot tub instead. It's certainly no hot spring, but it feels sooo good."

"I'm really feelin' it." Shulk added. The luma also seemed to be making some trill of satisfaction.

"And… how did you get a hot tub into the mansion?" She inquired.

"Oh, it was pretty easy." Pit said, before dropping his ice cream on the ground. The angel climbed out to pick it up and continued eating it. "It was figuring out how to get it working that was the hard part."

Lucina opened her mouth to comment upon what she just saw the angel do with that food he dropped, but decided to remain silent instead. After all, certain food pieces were sometimes dropped onto the battlefield and no one really cared while in battle.

Before the princess could say anything further, the bounty hunter, Samus, approached the group, wearing her more casual attire rather than the usual battle suit. "Oh, Lucina." She started, catching the swordswoman's attention. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you and Palutena were involved?"

_Involved in what?_ The princess started to wonder as she stared at the bounty hunter. "Excuse me?"

"You two _are_ in a relationship, yes?"

"Oh _really_?!" Pit burst out. "Lady Palutena never said anything about you two before."

"Surely, you've seen the posters?" Samus added.

The princess could only stare ahead in shock. Relationship? Posters? This had to be someone's bad idea for a joke. As the princess looked around, she noticed a small gathering around Captain Falcon, and he seemed to be holding up some piece of paper in his hands. Lucina stormed over towards the F-Zero pilot. Those that found themselves in her warpath were quick to move out of the way. As the swordswoman was about to confront Falcon, she found herself frozen upon laying eyes on what he was holding. A picture of her and the goddess of light on the ground… together.

As her face heated up, Falcon swiveled around taking notice of her. An amused grin crossed his face as he watched the princess. "Ah, well look who decided to show up."

"I-I…" Lucina looked around to the others now staring at her, seeming to shrink under their gazes. "I swear, it's nothing like that!" She tried to explain. She didn't know what they were thinking of her right now, if they'd believe her or not, but Captain Falcon was certainly having a good laugh.

The princess quickly turned and ran away from the scene, her face now a deep red. She couldn't _believe _that Falcon could do something like that to her. Suddenly, she found herself running into a rather well-built swordsman while on her escape. Looking up, she saw the concerned face of Ike, looking down at her. "I'm sorry… I…"

The swordsman placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped a stray tear away from her face. "Is something wrong, Lucina?"

"Just…" She didn't know what to say. How would he understand? "Falcon… he just…"

"Don't tell me…" Ike started. His head raised up, searching for the F-Zero pilot in the crowd. "He's making those damned posters again, isn't he? Framing contestants like that… Lucina," He said, looking down at the young woman. "You pay _no_ attention to this guy. He's an ass. Everyone in the mansion knows that."

Lucina opened her mouth, searching for something to say, though her focus shifted to something else Ike said. "He's… made posters like this before?"

The mercenary shook his head and sighed. "Yeah. He does this with everyone. Especially newcomers. Back in the last tournament, he tried getting people to believe I was with Marth and it… It was quite the mess." He tried to explain, chuckling slightly as he finished.

Lucina's eyes widened as she listened to Ike's story. The Radiant Hero and Hero King? It was quite humorous for her to think about. Still, to say Falcon's jokes didn't bother her, would be a lie. A frown crossed Lucina's face as she thought on about this.

"Hey." Ike continued, trying to get Lucina's attention back. "Don't let it bother you, alright? The others will understand. Trust me." With that, he gave Lucina a pat on the shoulder, and went on his way.

Lucina didn't bother going back to the festivities. Her shoulders ached again. She could thank Falcon for that. She retreated to one of the training rooms to get her mind off this whole ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Ya'll wanted to see Palutena's reaction right? Well, I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm not used to writing Kid Icarus characters though. Ah well. This is Smash! Anyways, this is a mostly dialogue chapter, which is generally my forte in writing, but I hope I got everyone in character (I say again). Please, sit back, R&amp;R, and most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

One more overhead strike and the sandbag launched out of the training ring. Lucina breathed heavily as another sandbag fell before her. It blinked at her a few times as she stood there watching it. "Don't look at me like that." She said, resting a hand against the object. It blinked again at her. "Of course I'm upset. You should have seen it…"

"Now what do you want the poor sandbag to see?"

Lucina whirled around to face her unexpected guest. "P-P-Palutena?"

The goddess stood there with her arms crossed and a grin across her face as she watched Lucina. "That is my name, yes. Unless…" A hand went up to her chin, in thought. "You didn't happen to have any of those veggies and dip at the snack table, did you?"

"No. I uh… I didn't stay very long at the party." Lucina answered, thinking about how much Falcon embarrassed her like that.

"Quite a shame." Palutena continued. "Pit sure put in a lot of effort to that party. He mentioned something about a hot spring, but asked for a hot tub instead? Regardless, it was quite simple to set up."

_Wait… What?_ Lucina started to wonder. "_You_ were responsible for the hot tub?"

"Why, of course!" The goddess answered, seeming quite proud of her work. "Do you really think anyone else here would have been capable of such fine craftsmanship?"

Lucina could think of a few here who could have acquired a hot tub by whatever means, magical or otherwise, but she wouldn't tell Palutena that. "So, why are you here instead of at the party?"

The goddess let out a light giggle at the princess' question. "Oh, I could ask you the same thing. Someone spiked your Robin's drink, Pit was worried, but I think he would have gotten lost were he to go search for you."

Someone spiked Robin's drink? Which Robin? It also seemed like Palutena didn't have much faith in Pit's sense of direction, even though the angel had fought in one of these tournaments before. Though, she already was assisting him in a final smash such as Lucina's father assisting the Robins. "I suppose I'm here because of Captain Falcon's posters."

"Oh, this?" The Goddess of Light pulled out the same poster that Falcon had been showing around earlier. "Now what's so bad about this?" She commented, looking at the picture. "I actually think we look kind of cute together."

Lucina's face started heating up as she heard the goddess say such things about such an embarrassing picture. "B-But the other competitors might think we're a couple and…"

"Mortals." Palutena said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides, everyone knows that racer is just messing about. Nothing wrong with a bit of fun while we're here."

"Wh-What if Master Hand sees those?"

"Don't you remember the pamphlet? That hand doesn't care what our relations are here so long as we don't kill each other in the mansion. Oh, but those cleaning bills must be expensive." Palutena added. "And that stage upkeep as well…"

There was no way the princess could see herself getting through to the goddess. Now she could see where Pit was coming from. "Nngh…" Well there's her shoulder acting up again.

"Oh, Lucina, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just not really feeling too well after yesterday's match and all. You know what they say about always feeling worse the next day?"

"No." The goddess answered, holding a hand up to her chin once more. "Must be a mortal saying. Maybe angels as well… No wonder Pit complains so much every time he gets back to Skyworld. But maybe that's why he wanted the hot tub set up? Aw. Seems like someone has a crush on you." Palutena added with a smirk.

"Oh… hehe…" Lucina could feel her face heating up again. "Anyway, I think I should be getting back to my room, maybe rest that shoulder up." She looked back and forth from the goddess and the exit. "Yeah, I should go." With that, she bolted off, hoping Palutena wouldn't use one of her powers to overtake her.

The princess checked back a couple of times to make sure she wasn't being followed, but for now, it seemed she was in the clear. It didn't take her too long to run into a few of the others though. Namely a knocked out Robin, being carried by Chrom and Lyndis. It seemed Palutena's news about the tactician's drink being spiked was true, and Robin was most certainly a lightweight in that regard.

"Hey, Lucina." Chrom greeted, dropping his friend's head in the process. Picking the poor competitor's head back up, he turned his attention to his daughter once again. "If you're headed this way, mind getting the door to this Robin's room when we get there?"

"Of course, Father." She answered, proceeding to follow the others.

On the way, Lyn started to struggle with keeping Robin up, which was quickly getting noticed by Chrom. "Hey, Lyn, carry your half of the tactician. I don't want to be dragging my friend all the way to his room."

"I wasn't exactly known for my strength." The swordswoman snapped.

"I'm just saying, maybe if Hector were here…"

"Well Hector isn't here!"

"We're here." Lucina added as they arrived at Robin's room, shutting up the two almost instantly. She opened the door for them to move inside, quite thankful that they had stopped bickering. They carefully set the tactician upon his bed and backed out, acting like nothing happened earlier.

Lyn headed back in the direction of the party, and Chrom went up to his daughter, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you, Lucina."

The princess gave her father a nod and a smile. "Yes, Father. Though, if you needed someone else's help, why not Ike?"

"He was already in the hot tub by the time we found Robin like that. Seems it was the other Robin who did it though…"

"Perhaps she was jealous." Lucina added.

"Perhaps… But why did you leave the party?"

Lucina cleared her throat after hearing her father's question. She could tell him about the picture, but why would she do that? She was the competitor, and he was the one who was just there to support the Robins from time to time. She didn't need him to worry for her or attempt picking a fight with Captain Falcon again. There was certainly no forgetting what happened the first time. So, she lied. "My shoulder's been hurting, I just wanted to get back to my room and rest it." Okay, it was somewhat true, but not the reason she left.

"Rest up then. You'll need to be in top shape for your next match." With that, he ruffled her hair, and left for the party once more.

Lucina let out a loud sigh, glad that he was gone for now. He was right though. She had a team match in the morning… with the Robin they just returned to his room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I say I'm not used to writing Kid Icarus characters, doesn't mean I'm not familiar with the series. I've beaten the original legit (and don't usually get the best endings, but still), seen the anime shorts, and being a part of the let's play community, have gotten my fill of Uprising LPs. Palutena is a world-class troll, and probably my favorite character of the series, surprise!**

**Anyway, I know I didn't do this last time, but I usually make Author's notes at the beginning AND end, so here's me doing that official for this story.**

**One more thing, I always end off by wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Eh... sorry for the delays. I had... things to do. And by that, I mean, writing for my other stories, and binge-watching anime series. On a side note though, I've always loved the horror genre... Well, I'm getting sidetracked now because that has nothing to do with this particular story! Ahem. Battles! I'm still working on writing them, but I've certainly grown since my first, so that's a plus. Anyway, sit back, R&amp;R, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

The blue-haired swordswoman stood upon the teleporter, waiting for the match to start. They never knew which stage it would be before the match started; though by this point, everyone was already quite familiar with the ones available. Lucina started to wonder what sort of condition Robin would be in this morning. Certainly, it wouldn't be good. Of all the rotten luck. They were paired together for this team match. Well, all the swordswoman hope to do was carry the weight of her team by herself. Against these opponents, she doubted it would end well.

The teleporting platform started to glow. This was it. She started to see the stage form before her, the Spirit Tracks train. Well, best not to get thrown off the back of this one. Robin, appearing to be in horrid condition with his hood obscuring his face, stood behind her. Directly before her stood Link, and behind him was Kirby, sending a wave their way. With the countdown concluded, the competitors leapt forth.

Link immediately rushed for Lucina, ready to bring the Master Sword down upon her. As the blade fell forth, the swordswoman sidestepped, bringing Falchion around to counter the hylian's strike, sending him flying back to the lower platform. As Lucina readjusted, she caught sight of Kirby jumping up to her platform with a kick directed right at her. The swordswoman rolled back in an attempt to get away from that pink _thing_, but just barely ended up taking the blow intended for her.

Lucina didn't want to find herself trapped, so jumped back towards the front of the engine. She landed just behind Robin, who was very out of it. The man was struggling to pull out tomes, and dropping them by his feet. That was just the beginning of his suffering though, as Kirby caught up to them, and took a great breath, drawing the tactician in. The little fighter assumed Robin's appearance and his power. As the tactician was spit out and fell back towards the train, Link had already leapt up, grabbing Robin and throwing him back towards the tracks.

Lucina was on her own now against two veteran fighters. Kirby sent out a quick Thunder towards the woman, which she easily jumped over. As Link leapt up once more to meet her in the air, Lucina slashed downwards, catching the other swordfighter and sending him crashing back down to the train. The swordswoman landed on the lower platform, turning around to see Kirby charging up Robin's thunder tome. "T'oron!" he shouted, sending forth the great bolt towards Lucina.

The swordswoman found herself unable to adjust in time as the strike connected. She now found herself launched away from the train. She could still possibly recover, but her window was small. Lucina slashed upward with her sword, hoping she could still land safely on the back of the train with the air this gave her. Her hopes were dashed as the hylian swordsman met her once more in the air, delivering a harsh strike to the woman and ending her chances of recovery.

* * *

Lucina rested on a sofa as a replay of her last match played on a screen before her. How ridiculous it all was. Maybe if Robin was more himself, they'd have a chance at least. Still, they were fighting two veterans of the tournament. Lucina looked over to said tactician, who was slumped over in an armchair with his hood covering his face, his mouth wide open and a trail of saliva trickling down his chin onto the floor.

"Heya, Luci!"

Upon hearing the voice, Lucina immediately turned to face its owner. Pit stood there smiling at her, Kirby right by his side. "Oh… hello, Pit." The princess acknowledged.

"I saw your match." The angel beamed. "You actually did _really _good, all things considered. The way you handled Link! But that spike at the end… tough luck…"

Lucina looked back to the replay on the screen before her, the match just about finished. "Yeah…"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Pit said. He watched Link pass between the group. "That was a good match, right?" He asked, hoping the swordsman would answer. The hylian only gave out a quiet huff before continuing forth. Pit scratched the back of his head after the encounter. "Well, he doesn't talk much. But hey, Kirby brought cookies for you!"

The little pink puffball smiled as he held up a plate of various cookies, making his way over to the swordswoman with them.

Lucina chuckled as she watched Kirby bring the treats for her. And here she thought the little guy was only good for eating. "Thank you, Kirby." She said as she grabbed one chocolate chip.

Pit also tried to grab a cookie for himself, but Kirby decided to eat the entire platter after Lucina grabbed her own. "Aw… No fair!" The angel cried, stomping the ground and seeming to startle the _once_ sleeping tactician.

Robin awoke with a snort and looked over to the three others. "…Cookies. Where?"

"Kirby ate them all." Pit answered, crossing his arms and glaring at the fighter.

"They were good though." Lucina added as soon as she finished hers. "Again, thank you, Kirby."

Pit grumbled as she mentioned those treats. He always loved sweets! "Eh… well… how are you feeling after that match?" He asked Lucina, hoping to change the subject away from those delicious-looking cookies.

"I've been certainly been better." The swordswoman replied, burying her face in her arms.

Pit hummed as he tried to think of a solution to Lucina's problem. "Well, aside from the _delicious desserts _that I _wasn't allowed to eat_!" He brought up, glaring back down at a still oblivious Kirby. "Lady Palutena could fix you up. She can do _anything_!" He added, his gaze drifting off to nowhere.

As Lucina caught this, she waved a hand in front of Pit's face. It didn't get any reaction from the angel, but she just came up with an idea to get his attention. "Hey, Pit, hot spring!"

"_Where?_" The angel burst out. When his attention fixed back to the swordswoman, he straightened back out. "Ahem. I mean, _yes_ of course I can help you." He added, trying to make his voice sound deeper. "And by that I mean you really should go to Lady Palutena, alright?"

Lucina nodded, still quite amused by the angel's antics. She knew he only meant the best though, so of course she would listen to the lad. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, Lucina! Go off to Palutena! Us shippers demand it! Plus, she needs more screen-time (or the writing equivalent of). So does Robin though, poor guy... I've mistreated you so much! **

**Right, so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**This is your friendly neighborhood Squish, wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**How many chapters is this now? I dunno... I mean, the working title of this chapter literally was "Palucina Chap Thing" since I forgot. Anyway, sorry for the delay. One might think I have a lot of free time since I'm not in school currently, but I have how many active stories? And to top that off, there's my let's plays... Eh. Well, I did finish the Subspace lp, so there's that at least. Right, I'm going off topic. It's about time we get back to the story, yeah? Anyway, be sure to sit back, R&amp;R, and most of all, enjoy! :3**

* * *

Lucina once more found herself wandering the halls of the Smash mansion. Even after the time she had spent in this tournament, the mansion still seemed like a maze to her. _Look for Palutena._ She thought as she continued her search. _Pit said she could help. I need help. That's what Pit said… Why do I listen to him? Shouldn't Robin be getting more help right now? Male… Robin… Gods, this is confusing._

Shaking these thoughts away, the princess continued on in her search. This should be the correct wing of the mansion. Yes, this was the women's wing of the mansion. Why didn't she visit Palutena before…? Well, there never was a need except for opening day when everyone was required to greet all the newcomers. Yes, even other newcomers had to do this as well. Lucina could remember how lost she was in the mansion that day, but some of the veterans were quite helpful in guiding the princess the correct ways.

Finally the princess found herself outside the correct door. The tell? Well, every smasher had a nameplate on their door, and Palutena's was quite unique in that hers along with Pit and Dark Pit's names were all written with different characters than the others. An ancient alphabet, as Lucina learned from the upbeat angel himself. She knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a response from the goddess.

"_Oh, don't tell me I'm late again."_ A voice sounded from inside. The door opened with the goddess rushing out, clutching onto a green and gold folder.

"Hey!" The princess shouted as she stumbled back into the opposite wall.

Palutena stopped in her tracks, turning back to look at the one she knocked over. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just…" The goddess looked up to a clock that hung above the princess' head. "Never mind then…"

Lucina picked herself back up, rubbing her sore neck. "Never mind what?" She asked in her curiosity.

By the time the swordswoman looked back over to Palutena, the goddess had already headed back to her room. She leaned against the door, waiting for her guest to enter. "Well?"

"Oh!" Lucina stepped forward, accepting the invitation.

Palutena shut the door leading her guest forth. "Such a shame that hand won't let us have larger rooms…" She started.

Meanwhile, Lucina was looking around, amazed with what Palutena had already done with the place. Gold leaf decorating the furnishings, walls that looked like the sky itself. Lucina stopped in the center of the room, thinking about how she only added a weapons rack in her own room. Hers felt so bare now.

"…I mean, I'd love to add some columns at least, but no~" The goddess waved a hand in front of her guest's face. "Hello! Is anyone in there?"

Lucina shook her head as she snapped out of her musings. "Uh. Sorry about that." She stated, attempting to apologize.

"Oh, no worries." The other beamed. She headed over to a mini-fridge, which seemed to blend in with the rest of the decorations, pulling out an apple which she took a none-to-graceful chomp out of. "So what brings you here?"

"Pit sent me." The swordswoman quickly answered. "See, I'd been having this problem with my shoulder…"

The goddess had already circled her guest, pulling a hand up to her chin as she listened to the princess' story. She let out a grin, knowing what exactly was needed for this situation. "Speak no more! I have just the solution." She led the princess over to a chair, seating the princess as she stepped back, crackling her knuckles. "Now relax and let your dear Palutena and her _powers of healing _handle this whole mess."

"What?" Lucina gasped, as she was turned around so that her front was now leaning against the chair's back, one of Captain Falcon's posters right up against a wall before her. "But I-" She cut off as she felt the goddess' hands start to massage her sore back.

"Oof… Someone's tense." The goddess commented, not seeming to care for the deepening hue of her guest's face as she moved up her shoulders. "Seems someone has a lot of stress in their life, huh?"

"Well I…"

Palutena let out a hush as she continued. "Ah, but perhaps some yoga would help manage said stress, hmm? Can't tell you how much it's helped me. Gotta say, it's one of the last things I expected to hear from Pandora back in the day, but I took her words to heart, and they paid off. We do have that Wii Fit Trainer here… perhaps we should see her?"

"T-Together?"

"Well, why not? And while we're at it, invite everyone from the club to go as well?"

"What club?"

Palutena stopped her work, and looked back over to the file she had placed on the desk before them, heading over to pick it back up. "Might as well show you since you're here!" She said with a shrug. "Now how do you feel after our little therapy session?"

Lucina stood back up, rotating her shoulders as she felt quite relieved. She never expected the goddess to be such a good masseuse. "Pretty nice, actually. I'm surprised."

"Never doubt a goddess." Palutena said with an absent wave of her hand. "Now come on, might as well show you that little group of ours."

\

Palutena ended up leading the princess to the mansion's library. It was decent size. Well, for some of the occupants of the mansion, it did have to be quite large. Bowser, oddly enough, was quite a frequent visitor. Of course, he was always taking those _Kidnapping Princesses for Dummies_-type books. More often than not though, it would be filled with assist characters rather than actual tournament contestants. Then again, the assists had much more free time than regular smashers, so why not?

"Ah, there they are." The goddess sounded, looking over towards a circular table with four smashers already in discussion. She led her guest over to the group and pulled up a few seats, taking her own and setting the folder down before her.

Lucina gulped as she looked around the table. Zelda and Peach were in their own discussion, meanwhile Ganondorf, of anyone that could have been there, was scribbling in a notepad, and wearing reading glasses that looked surprisingly good on him. "Lucina," An expectant looking Female Robin greeted. "Can't say I expected you here. Take a seat, we were just about to get started."

The princess looked down to the padded chair that Palutena was kind enough to pull up for her. "R-Right." She nodded nervously before taking her seat.

"Now then," Zelda started, getting the attention of everyone in the group. "Let us begin our weekly Fanfiction of Smash meeting."

Lucina's eyes widened as she heard what the Hylian princess had to say. This was a fanfiction club? The young Ylissean usually avoided such meetings, as she'd been dragged into them before by her mother back during the war. It always ended poorly for the time-travelling swordswoman.

"So, today, Palutena is actually on time. A big surprise there." Zelda stated, earning a few chuckles from the others. "Unfortunately, our other Robin couldn't be with us today." She continued, casting a glare towards the female Robin. "But Palutena has been kind enough to bring a guest to this week's meeting. Lucina, we're happy to have you here with us today."

"Uh… you're welcome." The swordswoman replied, casting her gaze down to her lap.

"So… Pal, you said you finished another chapter of that romance story of yours?" Peach beamed. "I've been wanting to know what happened to Ike after his lover's kidnapping…"

Ike? "We're writing about the other competitors?" Lucina interjected.

Ganondorf pulled away his reading glasses, stuffing them into a pocket no one really knew he had inside that cape of his. "Not all the time, but the others certainly aren't off-limits."

Lucina shut up, watching Palutena pick the folder she had brought along back up again. When the goddess opened the folder, she pulled out several documents which were stapled together in groups. Enough for everyone at the table. She passed the documents out to everyone, which they eagerly accepted. "Well, this one took a while, but I think I finally got it this time. Tell me what you all think." She said, wearing her confident smirk.

"But we're missing a Robin." Zelda added once more, glaring at the other Robin even harsher.

"Hey, not my fault he couldn't handle his drink." The female tactician added with a shrug.

Zelda was unamused.

"Ah, well why can't Lucina take Rob his copy?" The tactician quickly stated, trying to draw attention away from herself. "I mean, she does hang around him so often, so I'm sure she'd know where the guy's gone off to."

"Well, I suppose I've dragged the girl around enough for the day. She's probably getting tired of me already." Palutena admitted. "Go on." She added, handing the swordswoman an extra copy of the chapter to take to the other Robin.

Lucina took the document, nodding to the goddess. She wouldn't exactly say she was getting tired of Palutena's company. Quite the opposite, but she supposed giving Robin this chapter was simple enough. She headed off. Perhaps she'd accompany the goddess more often.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh... a fanfiction club in the Smash mansion? Yeah, I'd been spending a lot of time on tumblr and sort of saw those "Smash Headcanons" things. Haha. Well... inspiration comes from the strangest places. Like giving Ganondorf reading glasses. Gotta admit, the image in my head of that looked surprisingly good. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**This is your friendly and kinda lazy Squish, wishing you all a good day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I'm not dead. My own problems, yes, but not dead. Argh! I'm so sorry! This is one of the very few Palucina fics on this site, and I've kept you all waiting. Sigh... Um... I may or may not be writing a certain, very mature, Palucina oneshot alongside this right now. Shh... Anyway, sit back, R&amp;R, and most importantly, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lucina wandered her way through the halls of the Smash mansion, looking for the male Robin's room. As much as he probably made that trip back and forth from his room to the library, she only had a vague idea. This place was a maze on its own anyway.

The female competitor clutched the folder closer to her body, making sure its contents didn't fall away. A chapter from one of Palutena's own fanfictions as Lucina found out during that meeting. She shook her head at the thought of what those participating Smashers probably talked about during those kinds of meetings. Still, curiosity gnawed at her. What lay on those pages…

One look down the hall, then another over her shoulder, the princess moved off to the side of the passage as her fingers tightened their grip around the folder she was carrying. Lucina gulped as she brought the document before her, nervous as she was to actually take a look. She shook all her nerves aside for just a moment, opening the piece, her eyes falling right over a vivid description of "Ike's rippling muscles". The princess cleared her throat, closing the folder, unable to finish reading through that. She honestly didn't want to know what the rest of it was about. Not with the greeting she just received.

Lucina would just continue back on to Robin's room after that. Thinking about all that though, she felt less surprised that Palutena would write that, and more surprised with all the others of that fanfiction club, or whatever, actually openly discussing it. Okay, she didn't want to know what else any of them wrote at all. _Especially _Peach!

She finally arrived at the room of the male tactician, his own being set apart from his female counterpart's by the picture of a male red breasted robin hanging below his nameplate. Lucina knocked, waiting for the answer from the other within.

The door opened, Robin appearing from right behind to welcome his guest. His eyebrows raised when he noticed who exactly came to greet him. "Lucina, welcome."

Lucina let out a breath of air, happy to see him out of bed. "Robin, you look well."

"Certainly better than earlier," the man chuckled, stepping aside to let his guest through. His room, much like his female counterpart, was quite the mess. Documents containing information on the other competitors were scattered around. Even the assists were in there. It was like this in his own world as well, except, instead of Smashers, the documents were mostly about the war or the Shepherds. Robin walked over to his bed, his old coat hung up in the closet, flopping over and laying an arm over his face. "Much, but I think now it's just me getting sick."

Lucina frowned. "I'm so sorry." She said, holding that document closer to her chest. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Her arm flung out, holding the folder straight before them. "You missed a meeting today, right? Lady Palutena wanted you to have this."

"So you took Pit's advice after all," Robin commented, keeping eye contact with his guest as he slowly sat up.

_Did he really hear all that?_ Lucina thought. "Wait… I thought you went to sleep after that match."

"Oh no." Robin waved. "I was aware. Barely. I was just resting my eyes is all." He chuckled nervously.

_Resting his eyes?_ Lucina's eyes narrowed. Robin was _completely _out of it after that match. No way he could have remembered anything that happened that morning. "Robin!"

The tactician pulled a hand up to his nose, pressing it firmly. "Don't shout, please. Head. Hurts. Please."

"Sorry." Lucina moved beside the male's bedside, clearing his desk of other material so she could set Palutena's folder atop it. She sat down on the bed, next to the man, placing the back of her hand against his forehead. No fever, thankfully, but this was quite an unfortunate string of events for him lately. "So can you tell me how you _really_ found out about what we discussed after the match?"

"Pit paid me a visit just before you did." Robin answered, reaching over to the document Lucina placed down for him, proceeding to quickly scan through its contents. "She sure is forward, huh?"

Lucina stretched to turn back towards the man. "Who?"

"Palutena, of course." He said, folding the document back up and placing it back on the side table. "You know, she approached me Day One of the tournament, coming on to me…" He coughed, looking off to the side, trying to lay back down. "S-So… how did you find her this evening? I mean, obviously she told you about the club if she handed you that." He pointed directly to the folder.

The princess couldn't say she was surprised about Robin's first encounter with the goddess. She had quite a similar experience, really, what with how forward Palutena always seemed to be. Even earlier today when the goddess just invited her in and gave her that massage. She did secretly enjoy it though, and without her even noticing, a smile crept across the face of the princess.

"It was…?"

Lucina snapped back to attention as she felt the tactician's hand resting upon her shoulder. "Fine." She breathed. "I mean, my back pain's gone. Although I'm never reading any of her stories again…"

Robin chuckled. "This?" He picked up the folder again, setting it down on her lap this time. "It's actually quite good. You should ask her for the rest of the set. No use picking up in the middle, right?"

The princess picked up the document, looking back to Robin, quite unsure of it all. "But this is _your_ copy." She stated, pushing it back into his possession.

"Then get _your_ own." Robin remarked.

This time, Lucina stayed quiet as she sat there under Robin's expectant gaze. "Uh-um… fine. I will."

He raised a brow. "Will you?"

"Yes." She bolted right up, "I'll go and get my own copy right away!"

"Then why aren't you leaving?"

The princess felt a lump form in her throat. "E-er… I am." She barely choked out, scrambling away as fast as her legs could carry her, shutting the door behind.

Once things settled down, reality soon sank in for the young woman. She pretty much told Robin that she _would_ get a copy of Palutena's fanfic for herself, and he would remember it this time. "Dammit!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh, seems she's gotta go right back and fetch something she doesn't want to. Poor Luci. But not really. Let's just push these two closer and closer until they stick some time. It'll happen eventually. Can't rush these things y'know. Of course, I am very awkward at writing romance so this is the bestest I can do! **

**I feel this is one of my weaker chapters, unfortunately. But I tend to fall back on dialogue when I need filler, because I religiously study speech, or at least just sit back in normal conversations enough to pick up natural reactions and... yeah. It's a fallback for me, and I'm aware of it.**

**Right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, regardless of my own gripes. Leave a review if you so wish.**

**This is your dear Squishy the Jellyfish, wishing you all a good day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! I know it's been forever. I'm sorry about that. Stuff came up, and stuff takes up time. Anyway, wow, I did not expect this fic to get so popular. I'm flattered! Glad you all enjoy it so much. I know I do. And enjoying your writing is something we all must do if it is to succeed. Anyway, enough with that. Let's get to this! Sit back, R&amp;R, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

* * *

Would she really go straight to Palutena after this? No, she couldn't. Well, she promised Robin, and he did mean a lot to her. No, not that way, he was her mother! Well… in a sense. They were very close friends though, Lucina and her mother's male counterpart. Only question now though, was if she be able to find the Goddess of Light, who wrote oh so good fanfiction, as according to those who had told the princess. She would rather not find out after that earlier sneak peek.

The halls of the Smash mansion were winding, and the princess grimaced as these thoughts crossed her mind on the way back to the library. One peek up, she seemed to be on track. Another, wait, did she miss a turn? A couple of mites skirted their way past her, carrying some sort of children's book with them, by the look of things. They were most likely returning it, which meant Lucina was on the right track.

The swordswoman continued on her path, coming across a drop bin, and all the competitors wondered who actually sorted this vast collection, and very soon the entrance to the library itself. Perfect. Now, to look for that club.

The library itself was a maze, containing books from every realm of the competitors and assists. Searching through the database was a must if one was looking for a specific book. No one really did that though. Everyone knew which sections their favorite worlds and genres were sorted in, so they all just stuck to their own sections.

As Lucina looked around, trying to remember where exactly that meeting point was, she saw a pair of white feathers sticking out from behind a massive bookshelf. There was only one competitor she could really think of that fit the description, and last she checked, that particular competitor couldn't read. "Pit?" She called out, catching the attention of the other, causing him to jump and hide further away. "Is that really you?" She called again, taking a few investigative steps forward.

"_No one named Pit here."_ A particularly fake feminine voice responded. "_Uh… perhaps you should check back next week!"_ It sounded again.

Yup. That was definitely him. The princess marched forth. "Pit…"

"_Nice goin' ya bozo."_

"_Owch!"_

When Lucina rounded the corner, she was met with quite the surprise. Not only was Pit there, but Dark Pit as well, and they seemed unusually close this evening. Literally. "What's… going on here?" Lucina asked, taking a closer look at the strange mess of angels.

Dark Pit merely crossed his arms, letting out his usual huff of annoyance with the other. "Why don't you ask him," He said, straining an arm to motion towards the other angel, stuck to his back.

Pit could only smile awkwardly as Lucina looked right at him, concern etched on her face. "It's a long story."

"Well, it doesn't seem you'll get out of this," she gestured to the mess of feathers and limbs and… closeness, "unless you tell it. So?"

"I wanted to make arts and crafts!" Pit cried out, his arms looping under Dark Pit's, and reaching up to rub his own eyes.

"All of this… was because of an art project?" The princess questioned.

The dark angel growled, kicking back and furthering the mess as the tangled mess fell to the floor. "This idiot opened a Wario bottle of Wacky Glue and got _me_ involved while he ran around sticking to everything!"

The princess let out a prolonged sigh. None of the competitors ever trusted Wario. There was always a catch to his products. Pit was too trusting. Everyone knew that, but to be taken advantage of like this. "Is there any way we can get you unstuck?" She asked, hesitantly reaching her hands out to help them up before thinking better of doing so.

"That's what we were trying to do." Dark Pit huffed.

"_Ple-he-hease_ help us!" Pit begged.

"Well?" How could she even help? This wasn't her job. Plus, the only thing she could think of in the situation would be rather… She pulled out Falchion. If it helped.

"No, no, no!" The angels shrieked in unison.

"I wasn't going to cut you!" Not them. Just… their clothes. Well, as long as they could make it back to their rooms without being spotted. Was this really the only way? Well, without getting anyone else involved. "Don't move." She said, taking her blade carefully along the fabrics, making sure not to damage the angels or their wings.

Pit blushed furiously as his clothes were removed, and though Dark Pit was sure he could hold himself together, he was reacting much the same. The two were free of each other, and their decency. Lucina made sure to hold shut her eyes as she addressed the two. "I hope this works?"

Dark Pit held his scraps of clothing around himself awkwardly as Pit gathered the pieces off the ground. "No." The dark angel said, pushing past the one he should have been thankful for for getting him away from the twin he pretended to despise so much. Well, he was thankful. Secretly.

"I can't go out like this." Pit cried.

Lucina kept her back turned, keeping a sort of watch out for her exposed friend. "It's not so bad, Pit." She tried to say to reassure him. "You can get back to your room in no time!"

"It's on the top flo-or!"

"Oh…" Well, that was a problem. Solution! "I could keep lookout for you while we get you back to your room!"

The angel sniffled, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he looked up to his friend. Not that she could tell. "W-Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course, Pit."

"Aw, thank you so much, Luci! I really owe you! Ooh! Maybe we could invite everyone to a hot spring in Skyworld as a celebration! I'm giddy about it already!"

The angel stormed forward, ahead of Lucina at first. She turned her attention to the side briefly as she moved to get in front and _actually_ keep a watch out for the boy. Celebration for what though? She was simply being a good friend.

Well, the princess tracked her way out of the library, remembering which turns she took from when she entered the first time. All the while, her gaze shifted back and forth, watching out for any competitors or assists who might cause an embarrassment to poor Pit. Naga forbid Captain Falcon show up…

The halls of the Smash mansion were never clear. Pit had to keep ducking around corners every time the Duck Hunt dog came sniffing through the halls on some sort of trail. Assists seemed to be busy this afternoon though. There was most likely a match, and when those occurred, the assists were on standby in case they were called onto the stage. There were a few incidents in the past in which someone dropped their hot soup onto the ground when someone was walking by.

The two competitors avoided the elevators to the top floor for now. Pit wasn't too fond of staircases after his experiences with them in the past, but if he didn't want to be spotted, this was the only way. Being alone in an elevator was always too much to ask for. That didn't really stop the couples of Smash though, much to the dismay of everyone else.

The final plaque came into view. "I think we're here." Lucina spoke up, hoping Pit was listening from behind.

"_Would've been easier with grind rails._" The angel grumbled.

The swordswoman opened the door, she could finally finish with this escort duty. Palutena was right on the other side of the door.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

Lucina's face flushed. She was innocent! She didn't see anything! "I was… we were…"

"Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted with glee.

"Hello there, Pit." The goddess greeted. "Let's get you back to your room." A warm light enveloped the angel, transporting him away. Now it was two women of Smash, standing face to face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Poor Pit. He's so innocent and naive. He wouldn't have known what Wario was selling! **

**Anyway, the chapter would have actually been shorter if I didn't let Lucina cut off their clothes. Yes, "let" Lucina do it. When you know a character well, they can write themselves, but I also think that writing fanfiction has also just been a lot easier for me than when I started. I kinda wrote this one by the seat of my pants here and let the chapter decide where it wanted to go. I really enjoyed it. What did you think?**

**Anyway, be sure to help an author out with a review, maybe follow or favorite.**

**This is your lovely Squish, wishing you all a lovely day!**


End file.
